


Left Behind

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Max's (Camp Camp) Parents Are Bad Parents, MomGwen, Swearing, dadvid, rated for Max's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is time for the campers to be picked up. Neil, Nikki and Max are the last 3 behind, but eventually, Nikki and Neil get picked up too. Max is the last for his parents to turn up. Once they do turn up, he gets scared in a way that Gwen and David have never seen before. They try to help him. They also realise that his parents are very bad people, and want to protect him.





	Left Behind

Max, Nikki and Neil were all waiting for their parents. They were sitting around and talking to each other.

"Hey guys, it looks like your parents are late. But that's okay!" David said.

"Fuck off David." Max sighed angrily

"Language!" David responded.

A car pulled up.

"Ooh look, it's my mom! See you around guys! AWOOOOOO!" Nikki howled, before running to her parents car on her all fours, like a wolf.

Another car pulled up.

"That's my dad. See you soon, Max. Thanks for not bullying me for being a nerd, by the way." Neil said, before getting into the car with his dad.

Max's parents still hadn't pulled up, but now Nikki and Neil were gone. He was scared of his parents - but he didn't want anyone to find out.

"Max, where the fuck are your parents? It's getting dark outside!" Gwen snapped.

"They're not gonna pick me up at this point." Max sighed.

As Max said that, a car did pull up. It was beaten-up and rusty, and one of the windows had a crack in it.

Someone got out of the car. It was Max's father. He stepped out of the car. He looked like Max, but much taller, bulkier and scarier. He smelt like alcohol, and his eyes were bloodshot. He grabbed an empty alcohol bottle out of the car, and threw it at David and Gwen. They ducked.  
A woman got out of the other side of the car. She also looked intimidating, and her hair was very long. She was smoking something.

"MAX, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR OR YOU'LL GET THE FUCKING BEATING OF A LIFETIME. We had to drive all this way out to pick your ass up from this shitty dump. When we get home, you're getting the biggest fucking beating you will ever have." Max's father yelled.

"Yeah, you fucking brat. Get in the car, you piece of shit." Max's mother barked, taking whatever she was smoking out of her mouth. She tossed it on the ground.

Max looked terrified in a way Gwen and David had never seen before.

"What the fuck? You assholes were the ones who signed him up for the camp in the first place. It's not his fucking fault you were late." Gwen snapped angrily at them.

"DON'T FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME, ASSHOLE!" Max's mother snarled.

"Guys, can we please stop fighting? I'm sure Max had a great time at this camp. He made new friends, and-" David said, but was cut off.

"Shut up, we don't care about Max's fucking friends. Max, get in the car, we're going home." Max's father snapped.

Max said nothing, but was sitting against a tree, looking terrified. He had his bear, Mr Honeynuts with him too.

"MAX, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR." Max's father roared.

"If he doesn't want to get in the car, maybe it's because you guys are shitty parents!" Gwen snarked.

"Gwen, no..." David said.

"MAX, GET IN THE CAR NOW, STOP WASTING OUR FUCKING TIME YOU LITTLE SHIT. When we get home, you're going to be in so much trouble..." Max's mother angrily cursed.

Max's father grabbed an alcohol bottle from the car, and threw it at Max. It hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Max said.

"What the fuck? No wonder Max doesn't want to get in the car." Gwen exclaimed.

"Throwing items at campers is not a very nice thing to do!" David said sternly to Max's father.

"Shut the fuck up, you little redheaded pipsqueak. I'll bash your cowardly face in if you don't make max FUCKING GET IN THE CAR ALREADY." Max's father barked at David.

"Okay." David responded calmly.

Max's father took off his belt, went over to Max, and picked him up by his hoodie. He grabbed his belt and hit Max with it.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GETTING IN THE FUCKING CAR, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Max's father yelled.

Max said nothing, but cried in pain as the belt hit him.

"You... fucking... ASSHOLE!" Gwen yelled. She picked up the alcohol bottle from nearby, and threw it at Max's father. He turned to face her. He frowned.

"YOU FUCKING HIT ME AGAIN..." He grumbled under his breath. While Max's dad was distracted, David quickly took Max from his father's grip and ran off.

Max's dad raised his belt again, but Max was gone.

"FUCK, Where did that little shit go?" Max's father swore.

"That coward redhead took him." Max's mother said, as she drank down a bottle of alcohol. "I'll break his fucking nose off."

Gwen took out her phone, and dialled the cops. She reported Max's parents, and the situation they were in.

The cops arrived quickly since there was a police station a few minutes away from the camp. They found loads of illegal drugs in Max's parents car and found that Max's parents were driving under the heavy influence of illegal drugs and alcohol, so they arrested them. The cops said that David and Gwen could look after Max for the night, and they'd decide what to do with him tomorrow.

After that situation was cleared up, Gwen and David went back to the counsellor's cabin for the night. David was still carrying Max, who was asleep. When they got to the cabin, Gwen turned on the TV to a movie. Gwen and David sat on the couch and watched the movie, with Max asleep in the middle of the couch


End file.
